Blog użytkownika:ShadowBonnie Bunny/Rysunki FNaF
Na tego bloga będę wstawiała swoje rysunki i cytaty, które, według mnie, będą do nich nawiązywały. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodobają, bo starałam się, by jakoś wyglądały. Jeśli będziecie uważać, że są okropne, niedokładne itp. to piszcie w komach. Zrozumiem to i postaram się uczyć na błędach. :) thumb|352px|Wspólne spotkanie :) To mój pierwszy rysunek. Zajął mi kilka dni, ale warto było. O shadow animatronach zapomniałam przez przypadek :3 ,,Tak to już bywa, że kiedy człowiek ucieka przed swoim strachem, może się przekonać, że zdąża jedynie skrótem na jego spotkanie". ' John Ronald Reuen Tolkien - Sirmarillion' ,, Gdy rozum śpi, budzą się potwory". '' Francisco Goya'' ,, Choć was anioł śmierci woła, żywot z cielesnej katuszy dotąd wydrzeć się nie zdoła." A. Mickiewicz'' ,,Dziady"'' ,,Z duszą jego do piekła iść musim, wszyscy razem na duszy księdzem, póki ona czuć będzie, gryźć będziem. Tak! Zemsta, zemsta..." '' ''A. Mickiewicz ,,Dziady" thumb|left|252px|Szalony Purple Guy .,,Emocje wyzwalają nowe emocje i wtedy trudniej trafić po rozum do głowy". Czesław Banach ,, Sumienie miał czyste. Nieużywane." '' '' Stanisław Jerzy Lec ,,Wszyscy jesteśmy ofiarami jednego seryjnego zabójcy - czasu." '' Autor tymczasowo nieznany'' ,,Źrenice miał podobne do kawałków szklanych, które zostają w oknach więzień kratowanych, których barwa jest szara jak tkanka pajęcza, ... I widać w nich rdzę krwawą, iskry, ciemne plamy, ale ich okiem na wskróć przebić nie zdołamy." A. Mickiewicz'' ,,Dziady"'' thumb|left|254px|Artystyczna pseudo Mangle Taaa. Trochę niezgodna z oryginałem. ,,Nie oceniaj człowieka po wyglądzie, bo pamiętaj, że i piękny diament był kiedyś zwykłym węglem" '' Autor tymczasowo nieznany '' (...) czas zawsze odbiera pamięć swoim świadkom. '' Thomas Bernhard - Autobiografie '' thumb|left|264px|Człowiek Toy Bonnie ,,Nawet na zabawach można nauczyć się życia - myślała. - Nie tylko uniwersytet uczy nas żyć." LucyMaud Montgomery - Ania na uniwersytecie ,,Gdy słowa już daremne, myśli daremne, a wyobraźni nie chce się już wyobrażać, jeszcze tylko muzyka. Jeszcze tylko muzyka na ten świat, na to życie. " Wiesław Myśliwski ,,Popularność to miła rzecz przez pierwsze dwa miesiące i udręka przez następne lata. " Sophia Loren thumb|left|272px|Człowiek Toy Chica and Cupcake ,,Przyjaciel to ktoś, kto daje ci totalną swobodę bycia '' ''sobą. " '' ''Jim Morrison ,, I trzeba być wielkim przyjacielem i mocnym przyjacielem, żeby przyjść i przesiedzieć z kimś całe popołudnie tylko po to, żeby nie czuł się samotny. Odłożyć swoje ważne sprawy i całe popołudnie poświęcić na trzymanie kogoś za rękę. " Anna Frankowska ,,Przyjaźń to milcząca umowa między dwiema osobami odznaczającymi się instynktem społecznym i zaletami serca"' Voltaire thumb|left|276px|Springuś :) ,,Wolę jęczeć w piekle na dnie ..., niż z duchami nieczystymi Błąkać się wiecznie po ziemi ..., od zachodu aż do wschodu." A. Mikckiewicz'' ,,Dziady"'' ',,Pierś znowu tchnęła, lecz pierś lodowata, usta i oczy s'tanęły otworem, na świecie znowu, ale nie dla świata; czymże ten człowiek? - upiorem"'' '''A. Mickiewicz '',,Dziady" ,,Wierzę w zaprzepaszczoną pracę wielu lat. Wierzę w sekret zabrany do grobu." W.Szymborska' ',,Otkrycie" thumb|left|276px|Wiewiórotronik,,Zanim zaprowadzi się coś nowego, należy gruntownie poznać stare" Mikołaj Gogol ,,Zawsze trzeba podejmować ryzyko. Tylko wtedy uda nam się pojąć, jak wielkim cudem jest życie .... " Paulo Coelho ,,Na brzegu rzeki Piedry usiadłem i płakałem" ,,Taka szczęśliwa i radosna, bo ma twardy orzech do zgryzienia. Mała wiewiórka." ,,Jeśli mam coś do zrobienia, to po prostu to robię" '' '''Eleonora Roosevelt thumb|left|280px|Człowiek Marionetka ',,Życie to wielki teatr, postaraj się abyś nie był tylko marionetką w czyichś rękach, ale częściej wychodził i grał własną rolę. " ,,Marionetki!... Wszystko marionetki!... Zdaje im się, że robią, co chcą, a robią tylko, co im każe sprężyna, taka ślepa jak one... " Bolesław Prus ,,Marionetki najłatwiej zmienić w wisielców. Sznurki już mają." Jerzy Lec ,,Myśli nieuczesane" thumb|left|296px|Kobieta Nightmare ,,Każdy sen, ten czarowny i piękny, zbyt długo śniony zamienia się w koszmar. A z takiego budzimy się z krzykiem" Andrzej Sapkowski ,,Pani jeziora" ,,Ocknął się po raz kolejny z koszmarnego snu, tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że rzeczywistość również jest koszmarem." Rafał Kosik ,, Kameleon" ,,I tylko dzięki nadziei, że przecież ten stan nie może trwać stu lat, nie pozwoliłam jeszcze, by koszmary całkowicie mnie pochłonęły."Beth Revis ,,W otchłani" thumb|left|294px|Cierpienie ,,Historią wstrząsnął dreszcz, bo nic się nie dzieje bez konsekwencji ciągu dalszego" Agnieszka Osieck i ,,Adam i Ewa" ,, Nie płacz, że '' ''coś się skończyło, tylko uśmiechnij się, że ci się przytrafiło" Gabriel Garcia Marquez ,,Na przekór naszemu dążeniu do rozsądku, nieszczęsne serce ludzkie pozostanie zawsze we władzy szaleństwa" Emil Zola ,, Człowiekowi, który spada w przepaść nie dana jest Swiadomość ani poczucie, że znalazł się na dnie" J. D. Salinger ,, Buszujący w zbożu" ' ' ,, Żeby zrozumieć człowieka, potrzebna jest nie tylko głowa, ale i serce, umiejętność otwarcia się na niego '' ''słuchania. Żeby zrozumieć drugiego człowieka, trzeba'' przede wszystkim tego chcieć." ''' '''''Tomasz Lis ,,Trzeba tylko chcieć zrozumieć" thumb|left|280px|<3 ,, Jednakże nieraz czuję mimo chęci, że on jest zawsze blisko mej pamięci" A. Mickiewicz ,,Niepewność" thumb|left|278px|What is me? thumb|left|400px|Merry Christmas! Życzę wesołych świąt wszystkim użytkownikom tej wikii, a przede wszystkim tym, którzy są wyznania katolickiego i innych mających Boże Narodzenie 25 grudnia. Ateistów też. Obyście spędzili te święta w jak najmilszej atmosferze i przetrwali napięcie związane z przygotowaniami ;) Dużo prezentów i mikołajów z czekolady!!! S.B.B. A to są cytaty do obrazka poniżej, bo jakoś wstawić ich obok niego się nie da ,,Dwulicowość stała się rzadko spotykana. Teraz twarzy mamy o wiele więcej. " '' ,,Dwulicowość...'' przepełnione smutkiem myśli, rozpromienione uśmiechem twarze... " ,,Dwulicowość jest jedną z najpopularniejszych chorób" thumb|left|248px|Człowiek The Mangle '' '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Rysunki